el invierno bajo la lluvia
by HetaliaDmC
Summary: Hideki tomo, un joven alto, pelo negro y largo, ojos negros y muy profundos; tenia una sonrisa hermosa; A parte de todo eso , era el mejor estudiante de la universidad de tomoyo. Por otra parte, estaba nagi kitske, que era un músico, poeta, y escritor desesperado. Su cabello era castaño claro con picos; tenia ojos verdes, muy dulces y con un brillo especial; su sonrisa era única


Hideki tomo, un joven alto, pelo negro y largo, ojos negros y muy profundos; tenia una sonrisa hermosa; A parte de todo eso , era el mejor estudiante de la universidad de tomoyo.

Por otra parte, estaba nagi kitske, que era un músico, poeta, y escritor desesperado. Su cabello era castaño claro con picos; tenia ojos verdes, muy dulces y con un brillo especial; su sonrisa era única … al igual que el

_/El amor es para los Idiotas/ decía _ hideki en su mente; mientras caminaba a la universidad, normalmente, siempre meditaba de cualquier cosa que le intrigara, pero casi siempre, pensaba que nunca encontraría a su verdadero amor; hideki era un tipo raro, que amaba la ciencia, a la naturaleza y la paz interior, aunque su "paz interior" era lo único que le faltaba.

-Oye! Hideki! -se acerco una mujer a el- ¿tienes el trabajo para mañana?

_/lo tengo y eso no es de tu interés…. así que lárgate/ _ pensó hideki, aunque sabia que era incorrecto contestar de esa manera.

-claro, aunque aun trabajo en el - lanzo una risa falsa- y ¿tu como vas?

-ya lo he terminado, aunque quiero arreglarlo- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa-

Cuando de repente, onedera asumi, el mas popular de la universidad se acerco a aquella mujer, y le dijo: "te ves hermosa como siempre" eso causo que hideki se sonrojara y sintiera celos….. pero no por la mujer.

_/Que Demonios me sucede!?/_ pensó mientras su cuerpo se helaba, y su corazón latía mas fuerte, unas ganas de llorar recorrían su cuerpo_/porque siento esto!?/ ; _onedera puso su mano sobre su cabeza y sacudió su cabellera.

-nos vemos hide-kun - dijo onedera con una sonrisa

- a-adios one-kun - dijo hideki sonrojado y apenado

en el caso de nagi, el sabia lo que sentía por las personas, era un hombre que irradiaba amor, tenia ese don…. El don de enamorar a las personas con su sonrisa, con su poesía , son su canto, con su canto, con su forma de interpretar el violín, principalmente….. con su cariño a los demás.

Nagi solía ponerse frente a su ventana a observar a la gente, esperando encontrar a alguien especial, sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer , el solo deseaba hacer sentir a alguien feliz; nagi tenia una frase, que siempre les decía a las personas que lloraban_ / cuando la lluvia termina de caer, el sol sale, y el agua hace que los frutos crezcan / _la cual motivaba a muchos. todos admiraban a nagi, ya que era una persona que irradiaba luz, una luz de esperanza a los demas, o al menos eso intentaba.

-quisiera que la lluvia parara- dijo con una voz llena de agonía- mi invierno ya esta cerca…

Nagi siempre pensó que su muerte estaba cerca, era un hombre de apenas 22 años, un año mayor a hideki, aunque con una actitud mas inmadura

mientras observaba la ventana , su gato, wiggles, se acerco a el a ver la ventana, por alguna razón, wiggles , era igual a el; frió por fuera, tierno por dentro.

-ahhh! wiggles! - suspiro- a veces pienso que eres mi único amigo.- acaricio su cabeza-

como era de esperarse , el gato no respondió mas que con un maullido, pero aun así… nagi amaba a wiggles , era lo único que le quedaba y su único amigo….

-saldré a comprar la cena wiggles! - dijo con voz un tanto triste- no salgas de casa mientras no estoy!

mientras tanto, hideki caminaba bajo la lluvia, le gustaba sentir las gotas en su rostro, era algo exitante para el : /_/ la lluvia son lagrimas, lagrimas de los ángeles que desean la paz/ _para el la lluvia era eso, hideki tenia su lado poético, aunque le costara aceptarlo.

-amor….-rió y lanzo una mirada fría a un charco en que se reflejaba su rostro- prometí no volver a amar- miro a un lado- y no lo haré

hideki siguió caminando hacia adelante , quería desaparecer , nagi caminaba de el lado contrario a el, accidentalmente ambos chocaron y cayeron, nagi quedo sobre hideki, sus ojos brillaron como una estrella azul a punto de explotar y pensó _/ su rostro es como el de un ángel/ _esos cinco segundos se convirtieron en años hideki tenia las mejillas sonrojadas: nagi solo lo observaba y se sonrojaba también….. se enamoro de aquellos ojos negros….

CONTINUARA…


End file.
